Chevrolet 400
The Chevrolet 400 was a compact car made by General Motors of Argentina from 1962 to 1974. With this car General Motors responded to the proposal made by Ford and Chrysler, when both brought the country's first compact cars: the Ford Falcon and Valiant II. The car was based on the car known in United States as'' 'Chevy II''' and later as the Chevrolet Nova. It was only 4-door sedan version manufactured in the country . History The Beginning In the 60s, the auto industry was revolutionized with the emergence of a new concept vehicles: the compact car. In the Argentina, a radical change occurred in the structures of large factories, such that Chrysler began to manufacture the Valiant II and Ford manufactured the Falcon. General Motors could not be left behind and their response was a car derived from the Chevy Nova II American, which was baptized in Argentina as Chevrolet 400. The first Chevrolet 400 which entered the country, brought round headlights on its front portion and came equipped with engines of 194 cubic inches or 3179 cm3. Chevrolet 400 Argentina The first Chevrolet 400 Argentine was manufactured on March 21, 1962. As cited above the car came equipped with an engine called "194" which was of the capacity 194 cubic inches (or 3179 cm3). The display range of 400 offered two models: the "Special" which was a luxury sedan and the base, most of which were used as taxis. Its engine came equipped with a carburetor Rochester BC, 1 mouth, while the Special had Carburetor Holey. They generated an output of 106 hp. All this came attached to a 3-gear gearbox. In 1964, GM released the "Super", which showed a slight touch up on its front portion showing a whole new grill. The Super premiered the new engine "230" of 3769 cm3, 127 hp and a carburetor Holey R2751. It was also equipped with 3-speed manual gearbox. The year 1968, is considered the year of glory for Chevrolet, because in that year it launched the new Chevrolet 400 Super Sport. This was the more aggressive version of the mark, and coming equipped with more powerful engine and an innovative gearbox. They had a "250" of 4097 cm3 engine, and ZF 4-speed selector to trigger, released just this year. The Super Sport, equipped with this engine-box duo, expended a power of 155 hp. It also came equipped with a 2 mouths carburetor Holey RX 7214-A .It also brought a new touch-up to its front portion with 2 pairs of round headlights. That same year, the pilot Carlos Alberto Pairetti, was crowned champion of TC, piloting a prototype Chevrolet called the Orange Thunder,the name adopted due to the color of the unit, and equipped with an engine "250" with gearbox similar to Chevrolet Corvette. The end of the Chevrolet 400 However, in 1969, appeared Chevy, a sports car that became the most famous in the history of the brand. The idea was to offer a luxury car with sports features on one side (Chevy 400), and a sport born on the other (Chevy). What was not taken into account is that sales of the Chevy increased at the expense of its predecessor , the 400, causing a competition between both models. It was then that to avoid more of a problem, in 1972, "Rally Sport" was launched , which was cheaper than the Chevrolet 400. The same came with three engine options: the "194", the "230" and "250", which came equipped with a carburetor Holey R 2751, and coupled to the 4-speed box. These versions came with different shades of color characteristic of this series: White, Red with black side stripes, light blue with white side stripes or orange with the best known black sidebands. It also highlighted the logo "RS" in the rear of the car and a new grille with 2 headlights instead of 4. In 1974, Chevrolet ended production of the 400 with 93,000 units manufactured . It was replaced by Chevrolet Malibu, indicating that General Motors bet all the Chevy. However, the same year, the engine "194" Chevrolet 400, was taken to start the project of what would be the first medium of Chevrolet in Argentina. Engines 3 different sizes of Chevrolet Straight-6 engines were offered. '' 'Chevrolet 400 STD''' * Motor "194" - 194 inches. cub. 3185 cm3 - 106 hp. '' 'Chevrolet 400 Special''' * Motor "194" - 194 inches. cub. 3185 cm3 - 106 hp. * Motor "230" - 230 inches. cub. 3769 cm3 - 127 hp. '' 'Chevrolet 400 Super''' * Motor "230" - 230 inches. cub. 3769 cm3 - 127 hp. '' 'Chevrolet 400 Super Sport''' * Motor "250" - 250 inches. cub. 4097 cm3 - 155 hp. '' 'Rally Sport Chevrolet 400''' * Motor "194" - 194 inches. cub. 3185 cm3 - 106 hp. * Motor "230" - 230 inches. cub. 3769 cm3 - 127 hp. * Motor "250" - 250 inches. cub. 4097 cm3 - 155 hp. Sports The Chevrolet 400, made its debut in the TC in the 60s, at the same time they began to appear as the first national compact in motorsport. The prototype Chevitú assembled by the famous pilot Froilan Gonzalez (derived from the Chevrolet Nova America, parent of 400), was the pioneer in this activity receiving praise and denials alike. The '400 'was piloted at TC for several pamphlets, among which stood out Jorge Cupeiro, Carlos Marincovich, Jorge Martínez Boero and Charles Giay , among others. Chevrolet Prototype The'' 'Chevrolet Prototype''', were a litter of vehicles submitted by various coaches that their machines with motorized Chevrolet engines . External links * Chevy History in Argentina * various Chevrolet 400 * automotive history of Argentina Category:Chevrolet vehicles es:Chevrolet 400